Follow that Cab!
Follow that Cab! is the one hundred and thirty-fourth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It continues Katherine's story arc. This features the debut of the Shark Cycles. The 12th Zeo Serial Short aired before a later airing of the episode. Synopsis Kimberly reads the newspaper and discovers in an article that a world-famous gymnastics coach is coming to Angel Grove to look for a new gymnast to compete in the Pan Global Games and decides to go see him. Meanwhile, A car thief is at large in Angel Grove and Lt. Stone Notifies Bulk And Skull to be on the lookout. They inadvertently help the thief, who steals Kimberly's car. Bulk and Skull commandeer a Cab and along with Kim give chase. However, Zedd and Rita turn the cab into the Crabby Cabbie monster, with the three trapped inside. Plot Rita and Zedd come up with a plan to create a monster with a Ranger trapped inside so that their fellow Rangers would not be able to destroy the monster due to the risk of destroying their friend. Kimberly meets Tommy at the Juice Bar and tells him that a world-renowned trainer is in Angel Grove. After a discussion with Tommy, Kim decides to go and visit him once she had combed her hair and had a drink. Kimberly's car is stolen and this gives Rita and Zedd the window to create the Monster, when Kimberly, with the help of Bulk and Skull commandeer a cab to chase the car thief. Rita and Zedd turn the cab into the Crabbie Cabbie, forcing the Rangers to try and contain the monster rather than destroy it until a way can be found to separate the humans from the monster. Back at the Command Center, Alpha manages to create a device to extract Kimberly, Bulk and Skull. Once Tommy in the White Shogun Zord sees this, the Rangers form the Shogun Megazord, Tower formation and defeat the monster with the final spin attack strike. Post-battle, Bulk and Skull catch the carjacker and return Kimberly's car. Kimberly tells the team she will try and see the visiting trainer when he returns for tryouts. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Julia Jordan as Young Katherine *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) and Crabby Cabbie (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Buddie Hasty as Car Thief *Mark Richardson as Taxi Driver Song *Ride the Machine Errors *Ernie refers to P.C. as "he", just like Tommy did in a previous episode. *To turn the cab into the Crabby Cabbie monster, Lord Zedd used a special device. He would have no need for such a device, as his own staff has the power to turn objects and living organisms into monsters. *How can the carjacker drive off in Kimberly’s car if he doesn’t have the keys and not hotwire it? Notes *Kimberly does not appear morphed in this episode (except in the end credits). *Kimberly drives a Ford Aspire. *The cat's name is PC *Debut of the White, Black, Yellow, Blue, and Red Shark Cycles which is the first time that Ranger cycles are formally introduced after Season 1's Battle Bikes just appeared with no introduction. *Zordon explains that the Shark Cycles were made from a fossilized giant prehistoric shark. Presumably, he is referring to Carcharodon megalodon, which lived at around 15 million B. C. and was about 39 feet in length and 12 tons in weight. However, a shark's skeleton is made mostly of cartilage (the same material that gives shape to noses and ears), not bone, so normally it would not fossilize except for its jaws and teeth. The only way it could have been completely fossilized would be if the shark washed up on dry land (because of a storm, for instance) and remained there in the sun until its body dried out without being destroyed by scavenging animals or by weather, and then was naturally buried and mummified over millions of years. This has happened with the Cretaceous ornithopod dinosaur Edmontosaurus (formerly Anatosaurus) annectens (of 65 million B. C.), mummified specimens of which reveal that its hands and feet were padded for walking rather than webbed for swimming. *Introduction of the Shogun Megazord Tower Formation whereby all the Shogunzords form a tower which spins round and destroys its opponent. This would be the first and only time it would be used. *The end credits feature all six Rangers morphed and riding their Shark Cycles, probably as a deleted scene from "A Different Shade of Pink". *First appearance of Julia Jordan as Young Katherine. *Second episode to have the song Ride the Machine, the first being "The Mutiny: Part I". *Showing attention to detail, the cab that Kimberly, Bulk and Skull get into bears a black plate with the registration “459 HEL”, the same as Crabby Cabbie from the original Kakuranger footage. The plate looses the name “Stone Canyon” across the top when the cab becomes the monster however. See Also (Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode